


Sterek Forever After

by TheBiPenguin



Series: Everlasting Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), UnREAL (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiPenguin/pseuds/TheBiPenguin
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been given their own series "Sterek: The world tour" travelling the globe documenting social injustices and raising awareness for charitable organisations world-wide.But, first they have to convince the network that the audience still loves them. Hence, Sterek: The First Date.Just another day in the wonderful world of reality TV, or is it?





	

“This is horrible.”

Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm, linking his own into the curve of his boyfriend’s strong bicep as he manoeuvred him forwards. The set was fully prepared at last, after a long shift the day before shouting at the various crew members, all of whom probably hated Stiles’ guts by now. Not that it mattered, it all needed to be perfect.

“Shut up. It’s beautiful. Look, we get a romantic three course dinner followed by cocktails.”

“Wearing microphones, in a restaurant filled with extras.” Derek rolled his eyes heavily, but, didn’t try to pull away from Stiles’ hold as he was given a semi-voluntary tour of the set. “Surely people realise that we’ve been dating for six weeks already>”

“Ha.” Stiles laughed harshly, “They’ll just assume we filmed it a few days after your little alter-jolting stunt. Don’t ever surprise me like that again by the way, I almost thought that you were a psycho who actually managed to fall into some obsessive, accelerated version of love with me.” He nudged Derek’s side playfully, trying to jolly him up with a cheeky smile.

Derek hated this, he always had. The pretence of reality TV revolted him in a way in which Stiles had long since become immune. All he’d kept talking about since the end of Everlasting was getting on with their new series. Sterek: The world tour.

A fantastic idea. Derek’s idea, to give Stiles his dream of making TV that could change the world and get himself out of a horrific marital arrangement. The only thing he hadn’t counted on was how much work was actually involved in getting yourself a twenty episode series on national TV.

The network had refused to give them a series unless they were sure that people would still want to watch them after the big shock of coming out, they had to have staying power with the viewers, which was why this had to be perfect.

He was practically dragging Derek by the arm when they finished their circuit and took their seats in hair-and-makeup. Derek scowled the entire way through as he was brushed and pasted with concealer and other substances that neither of them could really identify.

Their “First” date actually went pretty well, it was almost entirely scripted, right up to how much alcohol they drank as the night progressed. Stiles could actually lay some claim to that idea, Derek was adorable when tipsy and people needed to see that. All the creases in his forehead smoothed away and his smile became radiant and easy, not his usual on-camera constipation face.

They sobered up towards the end so that they could be interviewed about how excited they were to be starting their tour. The fact that the entire thing was over by three pm didn’t matter a scratch when the entire set was artificial lighting inside a warehouse set anyway.

He released Derek from his day’s servitude with a kiss as he unclipped his microphone battery from his back pocket with a sly squeeze. He pulled his phone from his pocket for the first time that day as Derek walked away.

Lydia had called no less than eight times. Eight times! He was about to hit the call button when the device sprang into life for round nine.

“What’s up?”

“What the hell are you doing, Stilinski? I’ve been trying to reach you all afternoon.”

Stiles let his head drop back on his shoulders as he prepared for the onslaught. “I was making that date you promised the network on my behalf Lyds. And I don’t actually work for you anymore, you fired me, remember?” He smiled into the receiver as though the gesture may somehow sooth her.

“Actually, you do. Or you could do, unless you’d rather work for Jackson that is.”

That shook Stiles awake. “What?!”

“Gary’s on his way to see you and Derek. If you’re executive producer on this series of yours then you need a supervising network Exec.”

“So I’d be you and you’d be Jackson? Why would that be so bad, he barely works?”

He could practically hear her snarl down the receiver. “Jackson wants it, as if stealing Everlasting from me wasn’t enough he now wants to poach your big break too. Its fine, I fought back. When Gary arrives you both just need to choose me over Jackson, I know Prince Douchebag hates me but I’d be a hundred times better for you two than Jackson would.”

“I know that, Jesus.” Stiles span on the spot as he scanned the set for his lost partner. His eyes settled on Derek’s handsome features just as the slimy creature he knew to be Gary clapped him on the shoulder in an unwelcome embrace. “Oh, shit! He’s here! I’ll call you back.”

He jammed the phone into his pocket as he bounded across the set, full-on tackling Derek out of the conversation and not allowing him to straighten back up until he had one arm locked securely around Derek’s waist.

“Hi Gary.” He beamed. “It’s so great to see you, have you come to talk about the prelim footage? Isn’t it great?!”

Gary was a short, angry looking man who used far too much gel to slick back far too little wispy blond hair. His skin was leathered from years of sun and his face seemed to be in a permanent battle between repeated Botox and pinched disgust.

“It is, so great guys, kudos. But, I’m actually here about something even more exciting.” Gary’s attempt at charisma was unsettling on a visceral level, like a scrawny, underfed wolf wearing a woollen jumper and trying to cosy up to a lamb. “We’ve decided that your supervising Exec should be someone you already know and have made a hit show with before so, drum roll please, we’re giving you Jackson!”

Derek’s mouth dropped open, but a quick poke in the ribs kept any noise from coming out.

“Gary.” Stiles smiled even more broadly as he winked at the older man. “You don’t wanna give us Jackson.”

Gary actually looked a little taken aback by that, which was a first.

“This isn’t Everlasting, Jackson doesn’t own this show, we do. We’ll just take it to another network if we decide that you’re gonna sink it, which Jackson definitely will. And you need a new hit show way more than you need a buddy to snort coke and bang hookers with.” Derek’s bulging eyes bored into the side of Stiles’ head as he watched Gary’s scowl deepen as much as his collagen injections would allow. “Everlasting is never gonna beat last year’s ratings and you know it. Let Jackson keep that dead in the water disaster for one more series, blame him when it goes to shit and instead give the woman whose skills and hard work actually created that 17 million viewer spectacular to us and take the credit for that.”

Gary’s mouth had pinched into such a tight O that Stiles wasn’t actually sure whether or not he was able to respond.

“Fine.” He eventually spat. “You get Lydia and we’ll put your little series and Everlasting on at the same time to make sure viewers follow you across, Jackson won’t be able to secure more than two episodes on his own before he gets cut anyways. But I want contestant-suicide level ratings but without the lawsuits, we’ve still not topped Bert and that fucking prison scenario show. I mean what do they want us to do, give the girls batons and let them brutalise each other on camera too?”

“Put me and Lydia back together and we’ll give you your suicide ratings.”

“You’d better.”

With one final glare, Gary span on his heels and stomped away as Stile punched the air and turned in Derek’s arms to kiss him.

“Victory!” He declared.

“Victory?” Derek echoes, eyebrows arched. “We’ve got Lydia again. The woman who still calls me Meat-Puppet.”

He squeezed Stiles’ slim frame as his giggle vibrated through his biceps. “It’s a term of endearment, promise. Besides, Lydia isn’t gonna bother you, she’s gonna let me have that pleasure while she visits exotic countries with us, lounging in the sun and getting her clit licked by twenty-two year old pool boys at the network’s expense.”

That got him shoved out of the warmth of Derek’s embrace with a snort of laughter.

“You’re disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
